


Challenge #2

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, non-epilogue compliant, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second in a series of challenges: "The war is over and everybody is starting to get on with their lives, including the Golden Trio...At least that is what Harry wants everybody to think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #2

* * *

**A/N:**  This is the second in a series of challenges I am presenting to you HP fans.  It is open to anyone interested in the HP fanfiction genre whether you be a newbie or veteran.

 

* * *

 

Life is getting back to normal for everybody but Harry.  He tries but cannot seem to get past the brutalness of the war, at least, not for very long.  And not long into his Auror Training, he starts missing sessions.  Instead, he at home in bed.  He is not eating, not interacting or socilizing, sleeps all day, has no energy or interest in anything, dry heaving etc.  He has slipped into a depression.  With their schedules, Hermione and Ron do not notice anything is amiss with their friend.  When they do, they automatically assume he is just slacking off and give him an ultimatum: he is to shape up or ship out.  Harry forces himself to, once again, act normal even though he is not.  While his best friends cannot see that their friend needs help, there is someone who does for he went through exactly what Harry is going though: Draco Malfoy.

 

* * *

  

Relationships: 

Main pairing has to Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy with a side pairing of Ron Weasley.  I want there to be mentions of a past post-Hogwarts relationship between Harry and Ginny.  Their relationship did not last long for reasons that were uknown at the time but become evident as the story unfolds.

Challenge MUSTS:

You are not limited to the following but the story must include: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Non-epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Angst, Romance.  Harry and Ron are in Auror training while Hermione is furthering her education by going to college/University and has managed to get an internship at the Ministry of Magic (maybe in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures).  All three live together in Grimmauld Place for Harry finds the house too big for just him and Ron and Hermione cannot afford a place of their own and living with their parents is not an option.  Stick as close to canon as possible.  Otherwise the plot would not work.

Challenge Must NOTS:

I do not want to see Fem!Harry ot Fem!Draco unless it is a VERY temporary result of a spell or potion gone wrong.  Also, no rape/non-con attempted or otherwise.

 

Good Luck!!

 

 


End file.
